


αντίποινα

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: спецквест [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: …αντίποινα… – зловеще срывается с губ Мириам, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что запоминает Леонард из того дня.





	αντίποινα

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: миррорверс, Мириам, МакЧех где-то за кадром. αντίποινα - (греч.) месть, возмездие, воздаяние

Мириам захлебывается собственной кровью – глупая жертва несуществующему богу. Алая кровь пузырится в уголках кривящихся губ, пропитывает легкое нежно-розовое платье и заливает мраморные плиты. В руках Мириам острейший из найденных ножей, а на лице лучшая из улыбок – она льет свою кровь здесь и сейчас за призрачную возможность мести где-то в будущем. Для Мириам в этой смерти весь смысл ее существования – для Леонарда бессмысленная трата ресурса.

– Пусть никто тебя не полюбит, – шепчут алые от крови и помады губы невесты, и жених легко пожимает плечами. В их мире нет места любви и нежности, в их мире издавна идут по головам и бьют в спину.

– Пусть твоя любовь будет безответна, – гневно шипит умирающая невеста, и ее жених согласно склоняет голову. Что ему чувства, которых нет и не будет, когда перед ногами кроме трупа лежат блистательная карьера и целый необъятный мир – бери, сколько сможешь. Сколько удержишь в своих золотых руках.

– …αντίποινα… – зловеще срывается с губ Мириам и это, пожалуй, единственное, что запоминает Леонард из того дня.

Годы несутся, сменяя друг друга, а должность старшего медицинского офицера на лучшем флагмане Империи кажется достойным продолжением блистательной карьеры. Их экипаж немного странен, но Леонард признает за людьми право на безумие. В конце концов, каждому нужны свои маленькие, тщательно оберегаемые причуды, чтобы оставаться нормальным, как бы странно это не звучало. Он делает свою работу и выполняет приказы, занимает место доктора Пури и легко и естественно вливается в коллектив. Вся жизнь кажется простой и расписанной по нотам: четкие цели и понятные ориентиры. Ничто не трогает его сердце, никто не задумывается о его наличии. А потом их застает ионный шторм.

– …αντίποινα… – шепчет пустота голосом давно сгнившей Мириам, когда он смотрит в глаза своему отражению. Его глаза, до странного яркие, горят праведным гневом, когда Леонард тянет руку, чтобы коснуться лица, очертить скулы, проследить отсутствующий шрам.

– …αντίποινα… – слышит Леонард в каждом слове своего двойника, когда тот перечит их и своему капитану, когда защищает безымянных смертников, когда шепчет что-то испуганному русскому мальчишке, так непохожему на их навигатора.

– …αντίποινα… – гулко отбивает прежде холодное сердце, когда Леонард, наконец, принимает себя и происходящее, когда сознание мутится от ревности при одном взгляде на смеющего касаться доктора другого Чехова, когда в его черной душе расцветает что-то чуждое их привычному миру. Того ли ты так желала для себя, Мириам, что предпочла смерть отказу?

– Моя невеста прокляла меня перед своей смертью, ну не сука ли? – с безумной улыбкой едва слышно шепчет Леонард, мягко целуя искусанные губы и зарываясь пальцами в чужие растрепанные волосы. – А ты меня никогда не полюбишь, так ведь?

В волосах Леонарда Маккоя из другой, параллельной вселенной тонкими ниточками белеют седые пряди. Он больше не спорит ни с капитанами, ни с рядовыми, лишь безучастно смотрит на тускло блестящий операционный стол. Кровь энсина Чехова из параллельной вселенной, капающая на пол медотсека, была такой же алой, как у Мириам много лет назад.


End file.
